


The stars and the souls

by BlueRacoonSoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Astrology, Fluff, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRacoonSoul/pseuds/BlueRacoonSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever you do,  don't imagine Dean and Cas laying in the grass and watching the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stars and the souls

**Author's Note:**

> My second work. If you see any grammar mistakes (I am a non-native English writer) or simply just want to say what you think, you are very welcome to do so. Just please be gentle :-) 
> 
> Enjoy & have a nice day (or night).

“This is one hell of a day”, Dean announces as he lays himself down on a dry, yellowish lawn. He can feel his grey t-shirt almost completely soaked in sweat, dirt and blood after today’s bloody match against a whole freaking nest of vampires. Even with Castiel’s angelic power by his side it was an uneven, exhaustive fight, mostly because of the heat wave that currently dries up all flora in the Kansas state. Dean is positive that today’s temperature was at least 95 degrees. Admittedly, it is long after the sunset, but the heat is still perceptible and the air feels heavy like lead. 

“Maybe next time it would be beneficial to include Sam before we attack a whole group of blood drinking creatures in their natural habitat” Cas remarks sarcastically as he follows Dean and lays himself beside the older Winchester. Dean chuckles and turns his head to the side in order to look at him. Cas’ white shirt is covered in blood, too, along with his striped tie. The beige trench coat is all tattered and ripped from the fight, but Dean’s sure it’s not a problem – Cas can easily rebuild his clothes all the way back from atomic level. 

“Yeah, well, it’s kinda his fault for letting us go alone. He’s the one responsible for research and according to him, it was supposed to be only two or three vampires. Easy job.” Dean replies with a smirk on his face. He is exhausted, dirty, probably smelly and he lies on the ground in the middle of nowhere, just outside some old cottage, but somehow he doesn’t give a damn about it. He stares at Cas’ sweaty, dishevelled hair and tired, but relaxed face a little longer before he turns his eyes towards the sky. 

They are, in fact, in the middle of nowhere. The old cottage that until now used to be vampires’ nest is located in bare wheat field with only one single dirt path connecting it to the main road. Dean is sure the old ranch probably doesn’t even have a formal address anymore. There are literally no trees or bushes or even street lamps anywhere nearby; just an old house, a little patch of what was once a garden with now dry, yellow grass and an ocean of wheat around them. It was perfectly still and dark, as if they ended up crushing some deserted island far, far away. Dean breathes the summer scent deep into his lungs, feeling the heavy smell of August swirling inside him. A cicada insect hidden in the grass somewhere behind them is quietly singing its characteristic song. _It’s perfect_ , Dean thinks. 

Due to the lack of a big city’s lights, the dark sky and all its stars are now perfectly exposed. Dean’s lazy gaze slides around constellations, admiring their different shapes and sequences. He recognizes some asterisms: the Big Dipper and the Great Bear. He remembers dad telling him about it when mom was still alive. John promised to take him to a planetarium one day, but unfortunately things took a different circuit. They never talked about the skies anymore, but Dean always considered it to be his first memory. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it” Cas whispers suddenly in his quite, deep voice. Dean shivers a little when he realises their heads shifted closer to each other at some point, which means that Cas’ lips are now dangerously close to his ear. He locks his eyes with Cas’ blue ones.  
“Yeah… Although the view from up there must be a whole another world, right?” Dean says, trying to sound casually, even if he was actually very curious about how angels view stars and planets in heaven. There is a lot of things he wants to ask, but he doesn’t want to hurt Cas – he knows that every mention of heaven is still painful to the angel, but somehow he knows this time Cas wouldn’t mind answering.  
“Yes, it looks… different. In fact, everything looks different in heaven. We are much closer to the stars than you are, to us they look as normally as grass does to humans. But being able to study them here, from earth, lying in grass and just…” Castiel trails off, his hand moving up and waving at the sky as if it's enough of an answer. And for Dean, it is. 

He has long forgotten about the stars in front of him. He just wants to watch Cas instead. Dean knows they have to stand up and drive back home in a minute, Sam is probably starting to worry about them, but he wants to memorize this moment to keep in his mind and heart until the end of time. Castiel is smiling when his finger traces a constellation, which Dean doesn’t know a name of, the whole glittering celestial sphere reflecting in his blue eyes. His eyebrows are narrowed and his nose crunches a little when he strains his vision in the dark. All Dean can think about is how beautiful the man beside him is, and how lucky he is to consider himself his friend. The hunter’s heart clenches in his chest when he catches himself staring at Cas’ round pink lips, wanting nothing else but to reach out and kiss them tenderly. 

Dean shakes his head a little, chasing this thought away. Friends don’t kiss each other on their lips, and if he does it, he can as well say goodbye to Cas. There is no need to forget himself and lose him forever. He forces his eyes to focus on the North Star shining brightly above their heads.

“Humans look different as well. When you watch them in heaven” Cas says, and Dean can feel piercing blue eyes studying him on his left side. He risks a cautious glance.  
“Really? And how do we look like for you in heaven?” Dean asks, feeling his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Thank God it’s dark and there is no way the angel could notice the tips of his ears flushing with scarlet red.  
“Like this.” Cas answers, waving his hand at the sky. “Human souls look to us like the stars look to you. They shine the same.”  
“That’s… interesting Cas. Did you spend too much time on your angelic duty sitting on a cloud and just watching human souls?” Dean asks jokingly, trying to buy himself a little bit of time just to calm his heart down. His stupid brain is coming up with hundreds of different hopes that are causing a real butterfly race in his guts. He needs to calm down, it’s not like Cas even noticed the tender atmosphere around them, it’s just Dean and his love-sick imagination. _Pull yourself together._  
“Yes, I liked watching humanity from there, but it missed something.” Cas draws an invisible circle with his finger around the North Star before he continues. “For millennia, the earth was filled up with many different souls. It was always mesmerizing to watch, but one day, I noticed a soul bigger and brighter than everyone else’s.” 

Dean holds his breath, not being able to breathe properly. He is sure the sound of his heart beating crazily in his chest is louder than all the cicada insects around them.  
“Is that so…? Whose soul is that?” he asks, his voice shaking. When did he turn into a teenage girl?  
Castiel’s blue eyes, full of stars and millennia’s old wisdom are now looking straight into his green ones. Unconsciously, Dean synchronized his breathing with the angel’s, so their chests rise and fall in the same rhythm. The silence around them deepens, the smell of summer breeze intensifies. The world stops. 

 

“Yours, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
